Nala Kerz-Tak
"To be honest, I never expected expected Kol to spare me. The tales I heard of that Jedi as I grew made me think if I could ever reach level, which isn't possible. Still, it matters little. That man saved me from a fate worse than death, and I'm proud to be a part of his family, but I am more proud to call him my husband. And my husband you will respect my fallen Padawan." :-Nala to her fallen apprentice Nala Kerz-Tak was a Force-sensitive Human female, who was first the apprentice to the Sith Lord Darth Vader, later turned Jedi, and eventually Jedi Master who served the New Jedi Order. Born in 27 BBY to an unnamed female Jedi Master, Nala was raised by her mother to become a Jedi during final years of the Galactic Republic, having reached the rank of Padawan a year before the formation of the Galactic Empire. Nala was raised on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple during the Clone Wars. Following the initiation of Order 66, Nala was forced to become an apprentice to Darth Vader by the Emperor Palpatine, after sensing her prowess in the Force, thus changing her life forever. For the next ten years Nala trained under Vader, dwelling in the dark side of the Force, mostly specializing in lightsaber and unarmed combat. One of the most trusted Sith apprentices of both Sith Lords, she was tasked with the order to kill Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak, but she was easily defeated and spared by the Zabrak Jedi, which led to her redemption upon revealing her story. She spent the next few years in exile and in hiding, training under the ways of the Jedi once more, and she would eventually marry Kol in 6 BBY, and would take the surname Kerz-Tak. As the years passed, she would give birth to her first child, whom was named Sandy Kerz-Tak, and would then follow her husband and his siblings and Jedi companions in joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and was invovled in the Battle of Endor as a starship pilot tasked in taking out the Death Star. Following the war, Nala gave birth to a second child, in which she would name Kol Kerz-Tak II. During that time, Nala became invovled in the Civil War on Dathomir, aiding her husband in ceasing the conflict, managing to end the war within six months. Later, in 10 ABY, Nala gave birth to her third and final child, who was named Kai Kerz-Tak. Several years later, Nala found herself in the biggest war of her life, as the most dangerous one as well. Serving as a member of the New Jedi Order, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, an invasion by the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong species, where she faced several hardships, such as being a victim of the Coomb spore, but regardless continued to fight, utilizing the same technique Mara Jade Skywalker had used, which was using the Force to slow it's progress. The deadly disease almost killed her, but she managed to survive. Nala, as a Jedi Knight, spent her time throughout the war coordinating several Jedi offensives against the Yuuzhan Vong. Nala received her title of Jedi Master at the end of the war, as her husband had long since attained the rank of Grand Jedi Master. In the years that succeeded the pan-galactic war, Nala became involved in more galactic conflicts, such as the Swarm War, with her husband Kol having been left in a coma due to an incident in the Yuuzhan Vong War, and later fought in the Second Galactic War. In 43 ABY, Chief of State Natasi Daala ordered the arrest of Nala and her family, leading to their exile, and were forbidden from getting involved with affairs of the Jedi Order. Given no other option, Nala, along with Kol and her children would spend the next few weeks scourging the galaxy, where they encountered the Lost Tribe of the Sith, and foundthemselves forming an alliance in order to stop Abeloth a dark side entity, and managed to do so with a the most unlikely of allies. After this, Nala and her family made themselves a home on Taris after Kol decided to fulfill his promise to her. Retiring from his life as a Jedi General, Nala spent the next few years teaching several Force-sensitives the way of the Force. Eventually, sometime around 90 ABY, Nala passed away after suffering from an unknown illness and became one with the Force. Years later, her husband died and also became one with the Force, reuniting with him. The two would continue to reappear to their descendants guiding them and teaching them. Biography Personality & Traits Relationships Powers & Abilities Lightsaber abilities Nala was shown to be one of the most skilled female Jedi combatants within the New Jedi Order, as also one of the fastest duelists in the Kerz-Tak family, being regarded as the most powerful humans to have existed within the family. Nala showed to have exceptional skills in the forms of the Form V, Form IV and Form II. She even applied the use of Shii-Cho in her forms of combat from time to time. Having learned not only under the Sith Lord Darth Vader, but also Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak, she applied what she knew to her new forms of combat, rapidly evolving as a duelist and such skills allowed her to fend of the toughest of enemies, seen when she fought Kol for the first time on even ground, despite the latter being older than her, and having more knowledge in that field. Regardless, Nala's abilities with a blade exceeded far more more than she had anticipated, making her one of the lightsaber instructors within the New Order. Nala's skill with a blade was unmatched by most, as very few could match her level, excluding her family. Force abilities Nala was a very powerful force user, having been trained by both the Sith Lord Darth Vader and the Grand Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak. Raised in the Jedi Temple during the Clone Wars, Nala was trained by her mother, in which she showed to have great control of the Force, and being a fast learner, she excelled as a Youngling, and was praised for the effort she put into being a Jedi. Other abilities Equipment Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Master